


Passing Through

by Ariyana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Forever Knight, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: ithurtsmybrain, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Faith's travels land her in the small Wizarding Village of Hogsmeade. Boredom dictates behavior as Faith goes looking for a little 'companionship'. [BtVs X Harry Potter X Forever Knight Xover] [OneShot][Complete]





	Passing Through

**Title:** Passing Through  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandoms:** BtVS/Harry Potter/Forever Knight  
 **Pairings:** #146 Nick Knight [Forever Knight]/Sibyll Trelawney[Harry Potter] and #192 Remus Lupin [Harry Potter]/ Faith [BtVS] from [](https://ithurtsmybrain.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://ithurtsmybrain.livejournal.com/)**ithurtsmybrain**  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Word Count:** 2,376  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy:tVS, the Harry Potter books or Forever Knight if I did I would be rolling in dough instead of selling video games.  
  
 **A/N:** This is an AU setting where the last season of Buffy:TVS takes place before Harry Potter: POA and the series finale of Forever Knight ends with Nick and Lacroix moving back to Europe rather than Nick and Natalie dying. I killed two birds with one stone as I use pairing #146 Nick Knight/Sibyll Trelawney and pairing #192 Remus Lupin/Faith. Just a quick note, I don't usually write fanfiction for Harry Potter, Buffy: tVS or Forever Knight so hopefully the characterizations are not too butchered. I just had to give these pairings a try.   
  
  


**Passing Through  
By Ariyana**

  
  
After fighting demons, vampires and pending apocalypses walking around the Wizarding community was no big deal for Faith. One place was as good as any other, of course being considered a renegade vampire slayer wasn't the best circumstances. The wizards on the other hand either didn't really notice or didn't seem to care. It wasn't really a concern to Faith considering she told them she was a demon hunter. They seemed to buy her story and at the very least nobody question her further about it.  
  
Her wandering lifestyle landed her in a small village named Hogsmeade. It was a dull village that looked like it was stuck in a time warp.  
  
 _"Don't wizards and witches party?"_ Faith thought glumly. "Hell I know demons that are less uptight," she muttered.  
  
She'd only been in town a day and she was already bored out of her mind. She looked out the window of her small room the she had rented for the night. All she could see was a castle in the distance.  
  
"Must be the school that Madam Rosmerta was chattering about..."  
  
Apparently the talk around these parts was the escape of Sirius Black, something called dementors and a boy named Harry Potter. All this talk about Dark Lords, Death Eaters and the Boy who lived felt strangely familiar.   
  
_"All the signs of yet another apocalypse,"_ Faith thought, warily. Hopefully she wouldn't get sucked into fighting this one. She had really had her fill of fighting back the forces of evil. So maybe she wasn't as tired as Buffy; but she was tired just the same.  
  
"I need a drink!" Faith huffed, grabbing her small moneybag off the nightstand. "Thank God, for odd jobs."  
  
Making her way down the cramped staircase, her stomach muscles tensed alerting her to the presence of a vampire. Quickly she scanned the tavern and spotted the source of her discomfort. A pale looking blonde man sat in the corner booth speaking with a gaudy gypsy looking woman.   
  
_"He's kind of good looking,"_ Faith thought, lifting an appraising eyebrow.  
  
Vampires hanging around Wizarding villages were common, most wizards and witches were well aware of them.  
  
 _"If he tries anything though, he's dust,"_ Faith decided, walking toward the bar.  
  
"How do you like your room?" Madam Rosmerta asked.  
  
"It's fine. I could use a drink."  
  
"Okay, what's your pleasure?"  
  
"What's the strongest thing you got?" Faith asked, giving the tavern another scan. Not a whole lot of action was going on. Most of the guys with the exception of the vamp were nothing special and the women were no prizes either. _"Figures the vamp is the best looking guy in here and he's taken,"_ she thought, frowning.  
  
"How about a fire whiskey?" Madam Rosmerta asked.  
  
"Works for me," Faith sighed, throwing a few coins on the bar.  
  
Madam Rosmerta took the money, placed a glass on the bar and began to pour the reddish yellow liquid into the glass.  
  
"Bottoms up," Madam Rosmerta smiled.  
  
The door chimes rang as someone entered the pub.  
  
"Oh hello Remus, what can I get for you?"  
  
The glass of whiskey stopped at Faith's mouth. The man wasn't as good looking as the vampire in the corner, but he was miles above the rest of the male clientele in the bar.  
  
"A glass of mead will do fine," he answered.  
  
A predatory smile found Faith's lips. "Care to have a drink with me?" she offered.  
  
"Um...well"  
  
"Remus, this is Faith. She's just passing through town. Faith, this is Professor Remus Lupin," Madam Rosmerta introduced, placing a glass of mead on the counter.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Faith?" Remus said, politely.  
  
"It's just Faith and the pleasure is all mine," Faith replied slyly. She quickly placed her hand on his to stop him from paying for his drink. "It's on me." She smiled, tossing a few more coins on the counter.  
  
"Thank you." Remus said, feeling a bit awkward. It wasn't everyday a beautiful young woman bought him a drink. She was making him feel rather self-conscious with the way she was looking him over. He wasn't sure if it was just her American crudeness or if she was flirting with him.  
  
"Wanna chat?" Faith asked, grabbing her glass off the bar.  
  
Before he could reply she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a booth table. She was a lot stronger than she looked.   
  
"So you teach at the school up the road, right?" Faith asked, taking a drink of her whiskey.  
  
"Yes, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," he answered. Something about her demeanor just baffled him. He had to admit she was very lovely though.  
  
"That's funny," Faith mused.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"I'm what some might call a demon hunter, so you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is quite a coincidence don't cha think?"  
  
Remus paled a little as he heard her occupation, not too many wizards and witches openly spoke about hunting demons let alone made a job of it. "Demon hunter?"  
  
"Yeah, you know slaying demons, vampires, ghouls, werewolves, zombies and so on."  
  
"Does that pay well?" Remus asked, half smirking.  
  
"I was kind of born into the whole slaying business. It's all I know and it's what I'm good at but the pay stinks. Hell I'm lucky if I get a thank you."  
  
Remus smiled forcibly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. What if he was the reason for her stopping by Hogsmeade? She did just say she hunted werewolves.  
  
"So you kill all demons and what not that cross your path?"  
  
"No, I only kill the ones who cause trouble. Not all demons and dark creatures are evil."  
  
Remus let out a small sigh of relief, which caught Faith's attention.  
  
"You a demon or something?" she asked in a low voice, causing Remus to choke on his drink.  
  
"Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Oh please I wasn't born yesterday. I'm very good at reading body language and you relaxed a little after my 'not all demons are evil' remark."  
  
"I'm not a demon," he whispered, defensively.  
  
"No. Well you're not a vampire either. I would know if you were. Hmm, so maybe a werewolf?"  
  
Remus couldn't keep the dumbfounded expression off his face. How can someone just guess that?  
  
"So I'm right. No biggie, since I haven't heard about werewolf attacks around here. I'm assuming you have it under control," Faith said matter-of-factly. Just her luck, the most appealing guys in the pub had to be a vampire and a werewolf. She wasn't going to let this ruin her fun.   
  
Remus felt a lump form in his throat as Faith's gaze intensified. It wasn't hard to tell what she wanted from him. Her eyes gleamed with animal desire as she sensually licked her lips. Her fingers lightly rested on her glass. She brushed her hair all to one side revealing her creamy skin and the curve of her breast. He could feel a small stirring in his groin but resolved to ignore it.  
  
"You..." he paused, feeling unsure. "You really don't mind?"  
  
"Should I mind?" she replied, playfully.  
  
He could feel her foot slowly travel up his pants leg.   
  
"Please stop..." he whispered, his voice trembling. His mind was completely thrown aback by her actions, yet his body was responding to her advances.  
  
"What's a matter, Professor? Have you never been seduced?" she whispered back. Slowly she rose to her feet and moved over to his side of the booth.  
  
"This is highly irregular," he half-heartedly protested. He stiffened feeling her hand roam up his leg.   
  
"I don't really care if you are a werewolf. I'm not looking to settle down, I'm just looking for a good time," she whispered in a sultry manner.  
  
His face and necked burned with embarrassment but her silky voice was awaking his animal lust. The small voice in the back of his mind, the voice he had learned to lock away was screaming at him to take her. His sensible side wanted to do the right thing but the wolf in him wanted her here and now.  
  
He was cracking it would be only a matter of minutes before he gave in to her. She was very good at reading body language. The Professor needed a lesson in loosening up in the worst way. She teasingly brushed her lips against his neck, causing goose bumps to rise over his skin. Her hand wandered further up his leg. She would break down his defensive wall brick by brick.  
  
Remus took a quick swig of his drink before grabbing her by the hair and ferociously kissing her. He knew he would end up regretting this but his senses would not allow him to shut her out. Every fiber of his being wanted to absorb her, there was just no use fighting it any longer.  
  
He was glad none of his students were present to see him this way and he hoped none of his colleagues were present either.  
  
 ****

x x X x x

****  
  
Sibyll Trelawney looked up drunkenly to see Remus Lupin kissing a strange woman. Her brain was too hazy to comprehend the implications of what she was witnessing as Lupin and the woman headed up stairs.  
  
"Do you know him?" her companion asked.  
  
She turned her gaze toward the handsome man across from her. "Yeess," she slurred. "He's also a Profe..ssor at Hog...warts," she managed. "Sooo, what was...it you said...you do again?"  
  
"I'm between jobs at the moment," he answered, amused. Sibyll was certainly a character. He had been 'drinking' with her for a couple of hours now, and in that time she had practically poured out her life story to him.   
  
Now that the Vampire Slayer looked to have her hands full, Nick felt he could rest easier. He really wished that Lacroix would hurry up already. Wizarding Towns were nice enough but after a while the folks made him feel uneasy. Lacroix wanting to meet in a Wizarding village was strange in itself. Nick could only hope his old friend wasn't causing trouble.  
  
"You never did tell me what brings you to the village," Nick inquired.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Earlier you mentioned that you rarely leave the school grounds."   
  
"I had..." she hiccuped, "a feeling...I should...come have...a drink."  
  
Nick couldn't help but be amused. Supposedly Sibyll was the granddaughter of a great seer, but it was fairly obvious that she herself was no seer, or at the very least not a very good seer. She didn't even realize that he was a vampire. It was more likely she got tired of drinking alone rather than some premonition.  
  
"Sibyll, why don't you allow me to walk you back to the castle? Considering an escape convict has been spotted in the area. It would be safer in numbers."  
  
"Oh...um okay," she agreed, allowing Nick to help her to her feet.  
  
Nick and Sibyll stopped at the bar for a moment.  
  
"Madam Rosmerta, could you send a note to someone at the school to be on the look out for Sibyll?" Nick asked, all while supporting Sibyll's weight.  
  
"Sure, not a problem."  
  
Nick escorted Sibyll out of the pub onto the quiet road. The sky did look lovely as they made their way toward the castle looming in the distance. Sibyll was stumbling every few steps but Nick kept a firm grip on her arm as he led her back home.   
  
"Ahhh, a grim!" Sibyll shouted clutching Nick's arm tighter.  
  
Quickly Nick scanned the area and noticed a big black dog walking out from the foliage. He sighed inwardly at the sight.  
  
"Um, I think it is just a dog," Nick said prying his arm free. He bent down and beckoned the dog to him.   
  
Cautiously the dog approached Nick's outstretched hand. Sibyll shrieked back further away still frightened of the animal. The dog barked and panted as Nick petted him.  
  
"Looks like he is a stray. He has no collar or tags. It's a shame he seems sweet enough."  
  
"Black dogs...bad omen," Sibyll managed.  
  
"I think she's quite right Nicolas," a new voice invaded starling Sibyll and Nick.  
  
"Lacroix!"  
  
"Sorry Nicolas, I didn't mean to startle you and your lady friend."  
  
The dog began to growl at Lacroix. Nick stood upright and positioned himself between Sibyll and Lacroix.  
  
"I was just walking Sibyll back home."  
  
"By all means, continue I'll wait for you here."  
  
Nick guided Sibyll away and motioned for the dog to follow. He really hoped that Lacroix had not been causing mischief. Especially since a Vampire Slayer was in the area. Plus, the last thing they needed was the Ministry of Magic breathing down their backs.   
  
"Oh good, there you are Sibyll. I was hoping you would make it back soon," Minerva McGonagall said opening the gate. "You really shouldn't travel out to the village alone."  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you, Sibyll. Take care," Nick said kindly, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Nice meeting...you too."  
  
Nick didn't wait to see the two women walk back to the castle. He took his leave with the dog following on his heels. Lacroix was still standing where he left him by the time he made it back.  
  
"She's a big departure from the beautiful women you usually dote upon."  
  
"I wasn't doting upon Sibyll. She was inebriated, I just wanted to make sure she made it back home safely. What have you been doing and why did you want to meet here?"  
  
"Come now, Nicolas. You wouldn't begrudge me a little fun."  
  
"I know what you consider fun. Just make sure you don't bring trouble down on us."  
  
"Fine, then ditch the dog and let us be on our way."  
  
"He's just a stray, I'm sure someone in the village will look after him," Nick replied bending down to rub the dog's head. "Good luck boy, I hope you find a nice home."  
  
The dog barked in response and headed off to the village alone. Lacroix and Nick looked fairly surprised at the level of intelligence the dog showed.  
  
"You know Nicolas, something tells me that there is more to your dog friend, than meets the eye."  
  
"Oh well, let's get out of here," Nick shrugged as they both took to the air.  
  


**~Fin~**


End file.
